


【华子V】虚情假意 4.

by ppttrobot



Series: 【华子V】虚情假意 [4]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppttrobot/pseuds/ppttrobot
Relationships: Hanako Arasaka/V
Series: 【华子V】虚情假意 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189940
Kudos: 3





	【华子V】虚情假意 4.

4.

瓦莱莉干脆直接担任了剩下路段的司机。小田让她开到自己住的那地方就好，他会把华子小姐送回家。瓦莱莉踩着油门说好，快拐弯时松开油门猛打方向盘，车尾险险擦过路边的栏杆。

华子小姐的脸色难看起来，小田踢了一脚驾驶座，叫瓦莱莉开稳点。曾经差一点成为赛车冠军的司机后知后觉地减速，最后停车的时候车身上还是多了几道划痕。她下车，小田铁青着脸换到驾驶座上，当没看见瓦莱莉向他告别，华子在车里冲挥手的瓦莱莉点点头，叫小田驾车离开。通风系统已经是最大功率，车厢里的血腥味并不会影响到车内人的呼吸，小田三太夫也并不是没有杀过人，但座位上残留的血肉还是让他觉得恶心。

“小田，你觉得V怎么样？”

华子偏头，让夜风能够吹过自己的脸。忠心耿耿的贴身保镖看了一眼后视镜，说：“完全就是个赛博精神病。”

空气沉默了一会儿。她又问：“今天晚上那帮人，真的是军用科技派来的吗？”

“……小姐，您知道我是怎么想的，自从那次祭典以后。”小田目视前方，他今晚的表情一直很难看。“您的哥——”

“够了。”

荒坂华子似乎有些愠怒，但她很快收敛起这种情绪。小田向她道歉，她平静地说没关系。她早就察觉到赖宣想取她性命的意图，小田只是说了实话。闭上眼睛，她缓了片刻才再度睁开，隐隐约约的血腥萦绕在鼻腔，华子的手有节奏地敲着数据板。

“V……是个很强的战力。”敲击声停下，她看见自己的别墅就在前方不远处，“以后不要把她当‘V’看待。她是瓦莱莉·帕格莱斯。明天早上……”

小田减速，车拐弯开进大门。他为华子小姐打开后座的车门，华子继续刚才的话，“……记得问候一下。”

他说：是。

瓦莱莉今晚很愉快。她一边哼歌一边走在无甚家具的豪宅里，对每一个守卫打招呼。他们都只是淡淡地瞥她一眼，不过这也没关系。她走进大浴室洗澡，水流经她的身体洗去血液，进到伤口里引起与打针类似的刺痛。看来新型号的疼痛编辑器好用不少，她想，等下问问这里有没有医生。

幸运的是，华子小姐确实给她配了一个医生。话很少的大高个儿，内森·威尔逊，见她此时对疼痛敏感度不高，手速很快地结束了治疗。瓦莱莉从医用躺椅上站起来，道声谢回自己房间去。她的脑海里一直在回响某段旋律，可能是自己没想起来的最爱的歌，隐隐约约感觉曾和很重要的人一起听过。可能是和华子小姐一起，或者三太夫？A thing of beauty… 她躺在床上，听着幻想里的欢呼。… I know.

——▲异常档案读取——

我被重重摔在地上，扬起一小片尘土，喉咙里尝到一股甜腥。三太夫喘着气站在我旁边，有进步，瓦莱莉……有进步。

他伸手拉我，我赖在地上任他拽就是不动。起来，继续训练。他松手，蹲在边上看我。这背心到底他妈的有没有用……我觉得肚子上肯定又青了。我摸摸刚才被拳头打中的地方，希望皮下护甲没事。他笑了一下，起身走动。我劝你快起来，今天的目标如果没达成——

会怎样？我撑着坐好。

——就会由竹村君来亲自和你对打。

……我突然又充满了力量！小田桑，咱继续！

他摇摇头，甩了一下手，一拳冲我打来。

？你——你搞偷袭——

现实里和一群人战斗了一场，做梦又在回忆里打了一架。注射欧米茄阻断剂并没有让瓦莱莉起床，是来电铃声吵醒了她。

“呼啊……你好。”

“早上好，瓦莱莉。”熟悉的声音传来，她一瞬间瞪大了眯着的双眼，“我吵醒你了？”

“华——华子小姐！没有，我已经清醒有一段时间了。咳，早上好。”

华子好像带上些许笑意，“昨天晚上辛苦了。威尔逊已经汇报过大致情况，你今天感觉如何？”

“好到他妈上天……不是，非常好！好到立马可以执行下一个任务。”

“……威尔逊可不是这么跟我说的。你还是要多休息，可能的话……多回忆。”

“好的。我会的……我保证。”

瓦莱莉的声音忍不住柔和下来，就像梦中过去的对话那样。“只要华子小姐没事就好。感谢您。”

对面停顿了一瞬，才继续说：“没关系。……再见。”

瓦莱莉靠在床头，拿着手机久久没有放下。和过去很像，但她能感受到二人间的隔阂。或许再也不可能像以前那样了。她试图下床，腹部却猛地一痛，低头发现绷带上又开始渗血。好吧，昨天可能确实冲得太过了？瓦莱莉抚摸渗血的那地方，似乎是个弹孔。无所谓。她忍着疼去洗漱，等会找医生换个绷带就行。

快中午的时候，小田三太夫打电话过来。瓦莱莉兴冲冲地接起：“三太夫！我昨晚还梦见和你训练来着，那时候你是我的上司，我还叫你‘小田桑’——找我有事？”

她听见小田深呼吸一下，说：“你现在……感觉怎么样？”

“老实说，感觉全身都被拆了一遍——不过问题不大。”

“……好。”

接着两边都迎来一场漫长的沉默。长久的烦躁随着时间疯长，瓦莱莉觉得这人别扭得要命，甚至因为一场祭典而要把过往的交情一笔勾销。她终于忍不住说，“听着……如果你还在生气，不想给我打电话的话，你完全可以不打。是觉得我绑架华子小姐大逆不道也好，是觉得那一场战斗让你自尊受损也好——操，虽然我完全不知道你他妈为什么气成这样，我只是为了活命——换成你并不一定能做的比我更好！到底——到底怎样你才可以换下这傻逼的嘴脸，还是说你打算以后就这样再也不——”

“以后别·再·叫·我·三太夫。”

这句话小田说得咬牙切齿，说完就挂了电话。瓦莱莉愣了一会，似乎忘记她还没走出医生的房间；威尔逊医生在清洗器械，装作什么都没有发生。他半响没听见动静才回头看，发现瓦莱莉已经收起手机，正靠在门框上扶着额头。

“头疼？”他问。

“啊？……不是。”瓦莱莉又走进来，在水池前站定，直视他的眼睛，“我……我不知道怎么了，我似乎比以前暴躁很多……还控制不住地说很多粗话。医生，这到底是我，还是那个恐怖分子？”

瓦莱莉看着很懊悔。关于刚才，以及之前的一切。威尔逊把视线移回池子里的手术工具上，血液顺着漩涡流进下水道。“可能都是。”他说。

赫尔曼把记忆转成超梦的速度很快。他告诉华子这些记忆都是业内顶尖的超梦编辑所作——当然避开了V认识的那位——给了丰厚且只要嘴巴够紧就不会致命的报酬。V的反应都是用她本人身体以及大脑的数据进行的模拟，只需要删除一些不怎么好听的名词……再增加一点有教养的举动；其他人的表情和动作自然是理想状况下的设定，其中并没有情感的文件，使用者不会受到情感干扰。“观看这个超梦顶多像看一场第一人称拍摄的电影，完全没有陷入其中的危险……大概，我是说严格来说还是有可能的，这种事不能打包票。”

他一谈到自己研究的东西表现就会有种冷静的狂热，好像胆子都大了不少。华子眼前摆上好几张超梦，据说是瓦莱莉的几个重要时刻。小田视角的几份已经叫人送过去，她知道即使再不愿意——他也会看的。

“嗯，如果现实中的人知晓过去的事，并且能做出一致的反应……数据的覆盖会更顺利……如此特别的、大脑正好刚经历过Relic芯片作用的实验体恐怕只有这么一个。”赫尔曼摸着下巴，自顾自地说。荒坂华子看着他，这个男人帮助父亲复制了数个印迹，明知父亲可以复活却还是被康陶收买；被V劫回来后竟然又继续工作，好像无事发生，真是够“不计前嫌”的。只能说如果你拥有足够强大的能力，并且同等强大的没有主见的话，荒坂三郎也可以饶你一命。

……赖宣就是不明白这点。

赫尔曼说完准备离开，临出门又回头补充，“对了，三郎大人说希望您不要陷入那些……额，虚——虚伪的……什么东西来着……情爱？”

“虚情假意。”

“——对！就是那个。他说他曾与美智子相爱过，因此知道爱情的甜蜜；您以后一定会遇见真实的爱人，不必在一个洗脑的假货身上浪费感情。他相信您会记得，只有身边的家人才是真的。……额，没了吧……没了。”

有风从打开的窗户吹进来，拂过华子的颈侧，让那一小片肌肤起了轻微的鸡皮疙瘩。她一只手摁在自己胸口，低垂着眼，说：“我知道。”

▲超梦放映模式. . .

华子小姐，这是瓦莱莉·帕格莱斯，今天的会议她将与我一起担任您的贴身保镖。

办公室里，小田向我介绍他身后跟着的女人。那人鞠了一躬，能临时成为您的贴身保镖，是我的荣幸。她看起来镇定自若，身体两侧的手紧贴裤缝，似乎很害怕在礼节上出错。我问，为什么是你被选中？她笑了，因为我是外派任务组里最强的。

……那我可就期待你的表现了。我说。

小姐，请躲在我身后。

周围安静的可怕，走廊上的灯因为接触不良在闪烁。我回头看一眼会议室，里面横七竖八地倒了很多尸体。

小田桑被火力逼到别的楼层了。他们一定以为您只有一个贴身保镖……哈哈，谁能想到旁边搬文件的秘书也会耍枪呢？瓦莱莉靠着墙，脸上不知在哪蹭到了灰。她伸手把我护在旁边，不用担心，小姐……把您护送到安全的地方，我就来支援小田桑。

我这才意识到我露出了不安的表情。

她的眼睛闪过蓝光，我想应该是目标定位。不远的拐角处传来电流的爆裂声，有人在破口大骂。那边……她压低声音，窗户下面有平台，我接到通讯，把您送到外面后，支援部队就会开始反攻。平台很窄，距离窗户有点距离……我需要抱着您跳过去，可以吗？

当然可以，瓦莱莉。我看着她的眼睛，替她擦去灰尘，我信任你。

瓦莱莉的瞳孔收缩了一下。

她抱人的力度很合适——当然也可能是系统调整到正好——稳稳地从窗台一跃而下。在离开时，我转身，看到她盯着我，似乎还想说什么。但并没有说出口，只是鞠躬。接着和部队一起重新冲进大楼。干净、利索。她的姿势本来不该和上次处理“军用科技”那伙人一样好看的，毕竟这设定上是几年前的事。不过这并不算什么问题，一个不太严谨的小瑕疵罢了。

这就是“故事”的开始？……似乎有些老套，就像过去在网上找到的烂俗爱情小说开头那样。

……！华子小姐，您好。

正和小田对打的瓦莱莉停下动作，小田的螳螂刀在她的脖子前堪堪停下。看他的脸色就知道，等我离开后肯定要收拾瓦莱莉一番。小姐，您怎么来了？小田问。

听说有人想成为正式的贴身保镖，所以我来看一看。我看向瓦莱莉，她移开视线，耳朵有些发红，抓了两下自己的头发。

好久不见，帕格莱斯。

……好久不见，华子小姐。

她现在看起来很青涩，跟战场上比起来要更有意思。这张脸不久前还是充满敌意，自以为看透了一切。我觉得有点好笑，实际上我确实也笑了，就是没有我想的那么讽刺。

我把她压在身下，双手紧紧地锁在床头。当指尖顺着她的脊梁骨往下滑的时候，她在轻轻颤抖。

华……华子小姐。

对于被锁住的境况，瓦莱莉有些不适应。她扭了扭自己的胳膊，恐怕是感觉难受。

这次任务完成得很好。不喜欢这样的奖励？

那些超梦编辑看来对我有着某种误解，我并没有……玩这种游戏的癖好，但不得不承认的是，这感觉不坏。

我——

这不是你一直想要的吗？你应该学会控制一下自己的眼神了。真的。

她不敢回头看我，也不敢再挣扎。

很好……这样才对。

烟花在夜色里升起，瓦莱莉趴在阳台栏杆上看。她穿的是浴衣，撑着肩膀的时候露出一小片后背，黑暗里白得让人移不开眼。

华子小姐，这就是日本的烟火祭吗。她回头，满脸笑意地说，很美。……不管是您，还是烟火。

谢谢。我说，不如来形容一下，有多美？

嗯，让我想想……

我走到她旁边，她一直看着我。像……樱花，日本常见的那种……白色的，很多聚在一起就带了些粉……

你是在形容我的浴衣颜色吗？我问。她哈哈地笑，同时，同时也在形容颜色！我还没说完——

你继续。请。

好……花开得很久，好像永远不会凋谢……月光照在花瓣上，凭白地镀上一层凉意……我原本盯着月亮在看，突然就看到那颗樱花树，我想着，这真——他妈的漂亮。起夜风的时候吹落了枝头的一朵……嗯……樱花落在了我的眼睛上，我的眼里就再也没有月色了。

V……不，瓦莱莉在说最后一句的时候再度看向我，伸手摸了摸我的耳环。透过她的眼睛，我看到那是樱花的形状。这番话夹杂着若有若无的稚嫩的诗意，就连其中一句粗话也不显得粗俗。我听见我说，我倒是没想到，你这么会说。

V把头凑过来，声音很轻。我就是有这么喜欢你，华子小姐。

我一瞬间仿佛失了聪，什么也听不见了。感觉一滴水慢动作般滴在身体里，掀起一层又一层的水波，撞击着我的心脏——还拂过身体内侧，传来刺刺的轻痒。V慢慢地向我靠近，我渐渐能闻见她身上的味道，很淡，但是……

我伸手。我突然意识到我伸手，捧住她的脸，也阻止了她进一步靠近。她看起来有些无措，但听话地贴着我的手心。我听见我说，谢谢，瓦莱莉。我很高兴。

……对。不是V，是瓦莱莉·帕格莱斯。

瓦莱莉她笑，但皱着眉。她向我道歉，我说没关系。事实上，我今天准备了礼物给你。她看我拿出项圈，瞳孔颤了一下，还是拿起来在自己脖子上戴好。黑色金属材料，中间红色的是荒坂的标志。

很适合你。

谢谢，华子小姐。她说。烟花放到最盛大的一朵，我便一直看烟花，不知道她有没有看我，只是谁都没有说话。

. . .▲超梦放映结束

最后的超梦结束了好一会儿，荒坂华子才退出放映，取下超梦头环。她还坐在沙发上，白天，没有烟花，没有夜色，也没有瓦莱莉——更没有V。她一只手捂住自己的脸，胸腔里加速的心跳、脸颊上微热的温度让她有些恐慌。赫尔曼说那完全是V本人的大脑、身体做出的反应，父亲说那不过是洗脑的假人。但是——天啊。华子另一只手忍不住握紧了头环。那真是她所听过最幼稚、最浪漫……也最真实的告白。


End file.
